Unfaithful
by syntia.amano
Summary: Cagalli tidak ingin menyakiti Athrun, namun bagaimana kalau dia sudah menyerah dan mulai berpergian dengan pria lain?


Title : Unfaithful

Dislaimer : Errr.. kalo gundam sih Bandai, yang lain… errrr….

Genre : Romance/Angst

Summary : Cagalli tidak ingin menyakiti Athrun, namun bagaimana kalau dia sudah menyerah dan mulai berpergian dengan pria lain?

Pairing : Cagali X many man

o.o

Syntia : Song fic, a little part of "Unfaithful" by Rihanna, pasti gue stress sebelum sidang jadi gue pengen buat Athrun menderita.

Gaoi : WARNING! Maybe OOC and typo

O,o

Cagalli menatap kembali sebuah kotak kecil yang tersimpan di sudut cabin ruang kerjanya. Hari ini dia akan mengirimkannya dan mengakhiri, benar-benar mengakhiri apa yang memang belum pernah mereka mulai. Gadis itu sudah menyerah semenjak lelaki yang dicintainya itu kembali namun terluka bersama dengan perempuan berambut merah yang sepertinya sangat menyukai lelaki itu. Tidak ada lagi yang harus diperbuatnya selain mengakhiri hubungan mereka selamanya dan memulai dengan cinta yang baru.

"Cagalli, apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya seorang lelaki dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk!" suruhnya. Pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan dengan seragam putih berdiri disana. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan tegap ke arah Cagalli yang sedang duduk.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku berangkat ke PLANT?" tanyanya, karena dia memang dipanggil untuk menghadap ke pimpinan Orb ini sebelum mengemban misi untuk pergi ke PLANT, tempat tinggal para Coordinator.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan itu untukku Kira?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke tempat dimana kotak yang dipandanginya tadi ditempatkan. Kira memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Cagalli sebelum kembali memandang saudarinya.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan ini?" Cagalli tersenyum tipis sambil membuang mukanya.

"Ini sudah berakhir Kira, tidak ada harapan lagi," ujarnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kau terdengar seperti Miriallia sebelum dia memulai perjalanannya," ucap Kira sambil membayangkan pacar temannya yang sudah meninggal itu. Sesudah Tolle meninggal, Dearka-lah yang selalu menemani gadis berambut coklat tua itu sebelum lelaki ZAFT itu kembali ke PLANT untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Miriallia saat itu masih tidak bias menerima kenyataan Tolle sudah meninggal saat pertempuran melawan ZAFT dan memutuskan untuk menolak Dearka meskipun Dearka berusaha untuk terus menghubunginya dimanapun gadis itu berada.

"Tapi Miriallia tahu Dearka akan tetap menunggunya, dan Dearka tahu bahwa Miriallia hanya perlu waktu untuk bias menerimanya. Sedangkan dia dan aku… Kira, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Kira menganggukkan kepalanya. Dulu dia pernah merasakan hal itu, namun bukan perasaan Cagalli, melainkan perasaan gadis yang mencuri perhatian orang yang disukai saudarinya itu. Bahkan lelaki itu merasa lebih bersalah karena gadis yang dicurinya merupakan orang yang disukai sekaligus tunangan teman baiknya sendiri, dan dia tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu.

"Aku akan membawanya, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya," janji saudaranya itu.

"Kira…"

"Sttt, kau dan Athrun perlu waktu. Dan karena aku adalah saudaramu serta teman baik Athrun, aku akan menjadi penengah di antara kalian."

"Kira…"

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur, selama kau tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti bergegas melaksanakan pernikahan seperti saat itu."

"Pff, aku curiga kalau Archangel dan Freedom masih punya alasan untuk menculikku dari upacara pernikahanku lagi."

"Mungkin memang tidak, tapi aku, Lacus, Murrue-san, Mwu-san, dan teman-teman kita masih punya alasan untuk menculikmu kalau kau tidak memberikan alasan pernikahan yang bagus untuk kami," ancam Kira sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah semakin kuat Kira," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ada lebih banyak nyawa yang menghilang sejak pertempuran kita. Ratusan, ribuan nama yang mungkin tidak kita kenal menghilang karena peristiwa itu. Kita semua sudah bertambah kuat Cagalli, termasuk kau dan Athrun. Kita berubah, karena semakin banyak yang harus kita tanggung kita harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka."

"Kau terdengar seperti Lacus." Kedua orang itu terdiam. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Lacus akan menjadi saudari iparku, apa aku bisa membiarkan adik lelakiku pergi ke kota yang jauh dari Bumi ya?" candanya sebelum kemudian kembali serius. "Tenang Kira, kali ini tidak akan seperti dulu. Kau bisa berada di PLANT selama yang kau butuhkan. Dan aku akan mencari cinta yang lain."

Kira menatap saudarinya itu selama sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah cabin dan memasukkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Cagalli berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kira memandanginya selama sesaat. "Aku akan menyimpannya sampai salah satu dari kalian memintanya padaku." Cagalli menganggukkan kepala. Kira langsung memberi hormat. Cagalli membalas hormat dari Kira. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum saling menurunkan tangan mereka dan beranjak untuk bersalaman.

"Jangan terjebak dengan konflik yang lain lagi. Kau sudah membuat masalah saat Lacus melompat untuk memelukmu," cemas Cagalli namun sambil tersenyum geli, hal itu memang menyebabkan sedikit masalah di ZAFT, namun merupakan bahan candaan bagi kru Archangel.

"Mungkin akan terjadi masalah lagi." Cagalli menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Selamat jalan Kira."

"Aku berangkat." Mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan. Kira berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Setelah pintu ruangan kerja itu tertutup Cagalli langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ini berakhir. Semua sudah berakhir.

o.o

"Repressive Atha?" panggil seseorang saat Cagalli sedang berada di salah satu market di Orb. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri di sana dengan muka yang sedikit shock.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah ingat, bukankah kau salah satu pilot Gundam ZAFT dulu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Rey Za Burrel siap menerima perintah!" Mata Cagalli langsung membesar beberapa centi karena tiba-tiba lelaki itu langsung memberi hormat padanya.

"Kenapa kau memberi hormat?" bingung gadis itu. Rey langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Maaf, karena sebelumnya aku dan Shin meragukan kepemimpinanmu," ujarnya jujur.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Apa kau sedang mengunjungi teman disini?" Tanya Cagalli, karena sepengetahuannya Rey merupakan salah satu anak asuh cloning dari ayah Mwu dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai seorang pun kerabat yang tinggal di Orb.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dunia yang kau buat di bumi."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, dan aku bisa bilang aku menyukai dunia yang kau buat ini," ujar Rey serius.

"Ini bukanlah dunia yang aku buat Rey. Ini merupakan dunia yang ingin dilihat hampir oleh seluruh orang, manusia maupun coordinator." Rey memandang gadis itu bingung.

"Apa kau sudah melihat yang terbaik?" Tanya Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

"Terbaik?"

"Ayo! Aku akan menunjukannya padamu!"

O,o

"Cagalli?" panggil seorang lelaki saat gadis itu baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap dan dia mengenakkan salah satu gaun yang memang sengaja dibelinya untuk malam itu.

"Athrun?" Tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Apa dia memang ada disana? Di depan rumahnya? "Sedang apa kau ada disini?" bingungnya.

"Aku baru saja tiba di Orb, tapi saat aku pergi ke kantormu mereka bilang kau sudah pulang, jadi aku menunggu disini."

"Kau menungguku dari tadi? Disini? Di musim seperti ini?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku sudah biasa."

"Masuklah, akan aku buatkan secangkir kopi!" suruh Cagalli sambil membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Athrun masuk dan langsung duduk di ruang tengah sementara Cagalli memasukkan air ke dalam teko dan memanaskan airnya. "Kau seharusnya memberi tahuku kalau hari ini kau kemari. Lagipula bukannya Kira sudah kembali dari PLANT, kau bisa kesana dulu sebelum menemuiku."

"Aku ingin segera menemuimu."

"Kejutan yang gagal Athrun. Kalau aku tidak berencana pulang lebih awal kau pasti…" Cagalli tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, dan Athrun sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan dan dengan siapa dia berpergian. "Apa kau bisa kembali ke tempat Kira malam ini?" Tanya Cagalli sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan lelaki itu sementara dia duduk di depannya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa."

"Bagus." Mereka berhenti berbicara sementara menghisap kopi mereka. Cagalli berpura-pura mencari sesuatu dari tas tangan yang tadi dibawanya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Athrun yang sepertinya dari tadi menolak untuk saling berpandangan dengannya dan sepertinya malah terfokus untuk menikmati kopinya. "Oh, sepertinya ada yang meneleponku. Aku ke atas dulu, kau bisa menghabiskan kopimu dan langsung pulang kalau kau terburu-buru. Aku akan ganti baju juga jadi mungkin lama," alasan Cagalli sambil bersyukur saat cell phone-nya bergetar.

"Tidak usah, aku pergi sekarang saja," ujar Athrun sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Sampai besok kalau begitu," ujar Cagalli yang beranjak mengantarkan lelaki itu ke arah pintu.

"Sampai besok," ucap Athrun sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari rumah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Cagalli menatap kepergiannya kemudian mengunci pintu dengan segera dan mengangkat cell phone-nya yang terus menerus berdering.

"Hallo?"

"Cagalli, kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Tanya suara lelaki dari arah sebrang.

"Tentu, apa kau mencemaskanku?" Tanya Cagalli dengan nada lembut.

"Sebagai yang lebih tua tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu, dari tadi aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau cell phone-ku bergetar."

"Yang penting kau sudah sampai di rumah. Selamat malam Cagalli."

"Selamat malam Arnold-san." Cagalli mematikan cell phone-nya dan pergi ke arah kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju dia membuka laptop dan langsung menuju ke salah satu situs chatting yang biasa digunakannya. Setelah memasukkan nama user dan password, gadis itu langsung pergi ke arah private chat. Webcame langsung aktif dan wajah seorang lelaki berkacamata langsung muncul di layarnya.

"Hi Cagalli! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Maaf aku tadi harus mengunjungi seseorang dulu."

Lelaki beambut coklat muda itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu, lagipula bukankah kau sekarang jadi pimpinan Orb, pasti susah."

"Tidak juga, karena aku punya orang-orang yang hebat di sampingku."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kira dan Mirillia?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau masih belum berkunjung ke Orb?" Tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Mungkin nanti." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu, Ssigh."

o.o

Cagalli memandang lelaki yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur itu. Semakin lama gadis itu menatap lelaki berambut biru tua itu dia merasakkan sakit. Seperti saat lelaki itu menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat gadis itu sengaja untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada lelaki itu. Saat Cagalli mengusir lelaki itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan cara yang halus.

Gadis itu melihatnya, entah kenapa sepertinya dia membunuh lelaki itu secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Cagalli tidak ingin melukainya, dia tidak ingin mengambil cahaya hidup lelaki itu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pembunuhnya. Apa sudah waktunya? Sudah waktunya kah dia meminta Kira untuk menyerahkan benda yang dulu disimpan saudaranya itu kepada lelaki ini?

Cagalli mencium pipi lelaki itu saat Athrun membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi Athrun, jadi hari ini kita pergi kemana?"


End file.
